swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chains Are Broken
, , , |Population = 100 |Units = 6 Hvy Troopers 4 Adv Mounted Troopers 3 Hvy Anti-Air Troopers 1 Scout 1 Hvy Pummel 1 Hvy Artillery 1 Medic 3 Adv Frigates 1 Hvy Destroyer 1 Anti-Air Destroyer 1 Transport Ship 8 Workers Captain Tarpals |No = 5 |Previous = Desperate Escape |Next = The Liberation of Harte Secur }} The Chains Are Broken is the fifth scenario of the Boss Nass campaign. The Gungans free Gungan and Royal Naboo prisoners from a Trade Federation prison camp, then build a Monument to give the scattered Gungans a symbol to rally around. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Destroy the Neimoidian Monument in Spinnaker and Build a Gungan Monument in its place. Hints # A Neimoidian prison camp lies to the west of your camp, across the water. Attack it; you'll stir up a prisoner riot and gain useful Naboo allies to help fight against the droid army. Players Player * (Gungans): The player starts with a small army, some Workers, a Command Center, a Shipyard, two Power Cores, and some Prefab Shelters. Allies * (Gungans): A small Gungan village to the south. The player will get an Airbase if a unit visits it. Neutral * (Royal Naboo): A Spaceport west of Camp 14. The player can trade with it. * (Royal Naboo): A base near the southern corner. The base should be avoided, as it will attack the player upon sight, and there is no reason to fight it. Enemies * (Trade Federation): The main enemy, whose base covers half of the map. The player must destroy their Monument and build a new one. * (Trade Federation): A prison camp near the center of the map, with a Fortress, a Mech Factory, and a Troop Center. On harder difficulties, they also have a large base further north. Strategy The player should start gathering resources both on land and sea. Building Underwater Prefab Shelters will save space in the initial base. Send a unit down to Lors to gain an Airbase, plus two Fast Fighters and an Enh Bomber. The Airbase cannot be rebuilt, so the player should make sure that the enemy doesn't destroy it. Building a Shield Generator and an Anti-Air Turret is a good way of achieving this. The next step is to free the prisoners held at Camp 14. On Easy difficulty, this can be handled by the player's initial army, but on harder difficulties, the player might need to train some Strike Mechs, Mech Destroyers, and Cannons to handle the opposing army. The prisoners consist of 3 Elite Royal Crusaders, 2 Adv Mounted Troopers, and 5 Repeater Troopers, and will join the player once the attack begins. The player can then start attacking the Spinnaker Occupation. Send an army and some Workers to the western half of the map, land on the southern landmass, and start building military buildings - Troop Centers, Mech Factories, Hvy Weapons Factories, and Fortresses, protected by Shield Generators. The player's army should include Anti-Air Mobiles to handle Aircraft, and Cannons to deal with buildings. Take the army north, destroying everything in its path. Once the southern landmass is cleared, go to the northeastern and destroy the Monument and surrounding military buildings. The army can continue to clear away the Trade Federation forces while the player's Workers start building a Monument. Once the Monument is completed, the player has won. Category:Boss Nass scenarios